play_wild_meme_wind_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
EverSeeking (OCs)
"Crimson Balloon, Rising cake, the cat of memes" Totally attempting to copy Trails (NOTE FROM TRAILS: you will have to go into source editor to edit now, sorry ) Character count: 2 'Appearance: ' CrimsonStar is thick-furred, scrawny, tall she-cat with long legs. Her pelt is a dark russet shade, speckled with brown-greys and cream-golds, around her left front paw, back, tail, and neck, fading out towards her eyes. Her ears are smaller, topped with thick, russet tufts. Her eyes are a deep amber, a lighter yellow around her pupil before fading into the darker color. She's a naturally suspicious cat, her eyes mostly narrowed at times. 'Backstory: ' Growing up, Crimson was raised as a rogue by her parents, (random names) Reed and Molly. Molly had been a previous kittypet left behind by her owners, until she met Reed, Reed showed her how to hunt. Eventually, they got together, and had their first litter of kits, however, since they lived in the two-leg place, two-legs had found the litter, assuming the parents had abandon them. The two were horrified that two-legs had taken their kits. they soon moved to a different section of the two-leg place, with a few other rogues. Later, Molly had her second litter. Two she-cats, one being Crimson, and the other unnamed, since her sister was still born. Eventually, when she was roughly apprentice age, her parents declared she could now fend for herself, and left her with the other group of cats in the two-leg place. She didn't really mind this, believing it was normal. She didn't really get along well with the other cats her age as she grew, often playing cruel and harmful tricks on them, having only one close friend at the time, Lark. One day, a Shadowclan patrol had passed by the two-leg place, exploring the territory just outside of theirs. The patrol consisted of three warriors and two apprentices. Previously, they'd been attacked by a group of kittypets, and the rogue group offered them shelter for the time. During this time, Crimson bonded with the Shadowclan apprentice, Shadepaw. He was a dark black tuxedo tabby-tom, having roughly a moon left before he became a warrior. The apprentice mostly boasted to the rogues, and was quite full of himself. The morning the Shadowclan patrol was said to leave, the two had gone hunting through the two-leg place, scavenging and trying to hunt rats to take back. When they returned, the Shadowclan cats had gone, leaving Shadepaw behind. Shadepaw was devastated, infuriated that his clanmates would leave him. He proceeded to gloom around, hardly leaving his nest to do anything. Crimson then proposed the idea they leave the two-leg place and explore, hoping it would help distract her "Friend". They left, Shadepaw changing his name to Shade, a he was no longer a Shadowclan apprentice. Crimson often commented he would've been an amazing warrior, the best. Shade explained more about clan life, Crimson would ask why he never went back. They became mates shortly after leaving the two-leg place. The two had a bad habit of fighting whatever cats they came across, regardless of age. Shade often doing it to try to prove himself, as he never was able to prove himself to clan. Crimson just followed along because she loved him, though, parts of both of them enjoyed seeing the cats suffer. A few moons later, Crimson became heavy with his kits. Shade was pleased with this, and they soon decided to settle in to an old fox den. However, a moon and a half later, Shade was hit by a monster while trying to catch a hare for Crimson. Crimson was petrified, leaving the fox den, unable to be around it after Shade died, and wandering to a two-leg farm on a moor. She later had her kits in a hay stack, four, except two were still-born. Leaving her with a tom and a she-cat. the she-cat was a russet tabby, with tuxedo markings. The Tom looked more like shade, a pure black and white tuxedo cat. She named the tom Fledge, and the she-cat Poppy. When she was out hunting, it had been the first time she'd been out since she had her kits, and needed to eat so she could continue feeding them, she was heading back after successfully catching a mouse, as the smell of smoke hit her nose, she figured it was the two-leg that lived on the farm burning sticks, as he did that a lot. (this actually happened to someones cats litter of kittens) As she neared, and much to her horror, she realized that it was actually the haystack ablaze, as a couple of two-leg kits had set it aflame. She has always assumed that it was her punishment for harassing other cats. It was shortly after this that Crimson ran into a Windclan patrol, whom gave her the option to join. She accepted, seeing it as redeeming herself. She joined, and shortly after took the name CrimsonShade, after her mate. She is much happier in Windclan then she was with just Shade, the clan being like a close family to her. She never once regrets her decision to join, but often wonders if she hadn't ever proposed the idea to shade about leaving the two-leg place, would she still be in windclan? Random things: I'm not sure if crimson and shade where really in love. Yes they did love each other, but I'm debating rather it was a young-love kind of thing or if it was just because of the circumstances. Category:Member OCs